at dawn
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Caste Heaven by Ogawa Chise] Karino terbangun pada pukul dua dini hari.


**"At dawn"**

 **Caste Heaven (c) Ogawa Chise**

 **At dawn (c) Suki Pie**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"I'll let you choose. Do you choose me, or them?"_

(Karino Kouhei)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ada hal yang bisa membuat seorang Karino Kouhei tertegun adalah ketika ia terbangun pada pukul dua dini hari, menoleh malas pada helaian rambut yang menggelitik dagunya, mengumpat karena sebelah lengannya terasa begitu pegal juga kaku, dan mendapati Azusa Touya terlelap di sampingnya; tepat di atas lengannya. Sepasang kelopak mata yang terpejam itu, dan gurat wajah polos yang melukisnya.

Karino akan bergeming di sana, menanti detik yang tak akan berhenti, dan menikmati setiap sekon yang berjalan hanya untuk memandang wajah tidur Azusa. Seperti orang bodoh, memang. Ia ingat pada jam-jam malam sebelumnya ketika mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam permainan yang panas.

 _Panas, panas, dan Karino tidak pernah_ bermain _lembut._

Sebut saja ia seorang sadistik, dan akan lebih seimbang lagi saat julukan masokis disematkan pada nama tengahnya Azusa, begitu permainan _masuk-keluar_ - _lalu mendesah bersama-sama_ itu berjalan dengan begitu brutal juga acak. Karino bahkan tak peduli lagi terhadap hitungan yang dikeluarkan Azusa ketika meneriakkan namanya begitu klimaks terjadi.

 _Karena ia adalah raja,_ pikirnya. Karena tak ada seorang pun yang berani membantah Karino Kouhei dalam permainan kasta bodoh di sekolahnya. Karena Azusa hanyalah sebuah boneka rapuh yan ia permainkan dengan bebas. _Karena ia adalah raja;_ sederet pertanyataan mutlak. Dan Azusa Touya adalah miliknya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, brengsek,"

Karino mengerjapkan mata, lalu menunduk. Entah sejak kapan sepasang iris biru penuh kebencian itu sudah mengintip di balik kelopak mata yang terbuka.

"Sudah bangun, ya. Kelelahan?"

Azusa mencebik, mendelik tidak suka, lalu kembali memejamkan mata. "Semuanya salahmu," ia bergumam, nyaris berbisik. "Aku akan menarikmu ke dasar neraka jika bokongku tidak mau diajak ke sekolah besok."

Karino terkekeh pelan. Astaga, kenapa hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja ia bisa melihat sisi lain Azusa yang seperti ini? Karino bisa saja mengganggap dirinya jahat, _selalu._ Ia raja yang tidak punya hati. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki sisi yang manusiawi.

"Besok libur, dasar bodoh," katanya pelan, mengabaikan protes Azusa seperti _'sialan'_ atau ' _kau pasti akan melakukannya lebih kejam lagi daripada ini'_ dan juga ' _mati saja sana, Karino brengsek!'_ yang membuat telinga Karino sakit dengan mendadak.

Azusa mendesah pelan, menelesupkan wajahnya semakin dalam di antara lengan dan leher Karino tanpa sadar. "Aku ingin tidur. Kau melakukannya terlalu kasar, Karino."

 _Karino_. Sejak permainan kasta itu tidak—dan tidak akan pernah sekali pun—selesai, Azusa selalu menolak memanggilnya langsung dengan nama.

"Ya, tidur saja,"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Dua pagi."

Azusa berdecak. "Kenapa cepat sekali ke paginya?" ia menggerutu tidak jelas, terlebih ketika Karino mendekapnya lebih erat dan ia bisa merasakan usapan lembut di bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku harap besok tidak akan pernah datang,"

Tidak membalas, tidak juga membantah.

"Atau kalau boleh, lebih baik aku tidak perlu bangun saja selamanya."

Rahang Karino mengeras, namun tidak ada kata yang bisa dikeluarkan. _Dasar lidah sialan,_ kenapa juga harus mendadak kelu?

"Cepat tidur," sahut Karino pelan, pelan sekali. "Jangan bicara lagi."

Ia bisa merasakan Azusa mendengus kecil sebelum bergumam samar.

Mereka bilang, menghadapi seorang Karino Kouhei adalah kesalahan. Menentang perintahnya malapetaka. Dan meremehkan eksitensinya kau akan mati karena malu.

Namun ketika Karino dihadapkan dengan seorang pemuda arogan, datar sekaligus menyebalkan, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung mengacungkan jari tengah dan melontarkan sindiran sarkastik tepat ke arahnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling dalam diri Azusa Touya, Karino tahu hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi jika ia menahan pemuda itu untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Bukan hanya sebagai boneka, tapi benar-benar miliknya secara utuh.

(Baginya, tanpa ada Azusa di sana, permainan kasta tidak akan pernah berjalan dan raja bukanlah gelarnya).

"Kau juga..." bisikan kecil, sangat kecil, terdengar. Yang keluar kata demi kata dari bibir Azusa meski matanya sudah terpejam rapi dan napas yang teratur. "Tidur sana, dasar bedebah sialan."

Karino menarik tubuh ringkih itu lebih dalam, menyimpan dagu di puncak kepala Azusa yang sudah terlelap jauh, setelah itu menarik napas sepanjang mungkin.

"Mimpi indah."

 _Bersamaku di dalam kesakitan._

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** haloooo~~ masih ada yang inget? muehehe. Suki lagi galau sama semua komiknya Ogawa Chise *cries*

Terima kasih sudah membaca XD


End file.
